Total Drama Redo
by Alexa Molina
Summary: Chris brings in 26 new contestants to a brand new island to battle it out for 3 million dollars! Will love bloom? Will backs be stabbed? and most important, who will win? Read to find out this new installment of Total Drama


_I know I should be working in high school since its been forever but I just really wanted to get this new story running. So I hope you guys like it and ill review it. And now...let's get the show on the road!_

The camera shows a boat speeding through the water then zooms in on it to show an intern driving it and Chris sitting next to him

"Welcome valued viewers, to the next installment of the Total Drama" he said throwing his arms up in the air

The boat kept moving and spraying them both with water

"For this season, we're going back to the island, but not Camp Wawanakwa, we're heading to a whole new place" he exclaimed

As he did the camera showed shots of an island with wild vegetation, waterfalls, and mountains

"This season, we will have 26 daring teens competing for our newest prize of 3 MILLION DOLLARS! All 26 of them are coming this show with the purpose of winning it, but they also know only one of them will be the last one standing holding the money" he announced eagerly, "There will be friendships, rivalries, betrayal, romance, and most importantly...DRAMA!"

"But where are these contestants you speak of Chris?" the intern asked as if he was reading a cue card

"I'm glad you asked my dear friend, for as you can see, behind me are three boats containing the 26 teens that will be competing this season, they have already been split up into their teams, but they don't know that" as he finished he gave a smirk to the camera and then he motioned the camera to the three boats behind him and Chef

The camera showed three boats colored grey, red, and light blue and the camera zoomed in on the grey boat and on the railing a boy was leaning against it with a guitar on his back, he had short black hair covered with a black hat, he was wearing a white shirt under a grey unbuttoned sweater, khaki pants and black tennis shoes, as he looked out into the ocean he took a deep breath

"Ahh, I'm loving this ocean breeze" he commented to himself

Just then a girl dropped behind him quietly and used some tweezers to pull out one of his hairs

"OW!" he yelled as she did this, "What was that for?"

He turned to see the girl and now you can see she has red wavy shoulder length hair, she has a black fedora on her head with a teal stripe, she's also wearing a teal shirt covered by her black trench coat, she's wearing black dress pants and black shoes, and on her face she has teal framed sunglasses

"Sorry friend, but I must do a background check on you" she said putting his hair on a plastic baggy

"Well that really hurt" he said

"No time for whining, now what's your name?" she asked as she put away the baggy

"Uh...I'm Ricky and you are?" Ricky asked her

"My names Jones, Lisa Jones, but now that you know that I have to kill you" she told him

"What?!" Ricky asked worriedly

"Never mind, say what do you have in that guitar case?" asked Lisa as she took it off him

"Uh...a guitar?" he answered

Lisa opened the case and inspected the guitar inside

"Hmm, your story check out, you're free to go...for now, I shall see you later comrade" Lisa said with a wave

Lisa then back flipped away to another part of the boat

"Same to you" Ricky yelled as he waved goodbye

As Lisa left the camera went to a room on the boat where a boy and girl where sitting on the bed playing with their 3DS's

"Dang it Taki, you killed my gyarados again" the boy said as he eyed his screen

They boy had spiky short brown hair, with goggles around his forehead, he was wearing a brown jacket over a black t-shirt with a red mushroom from Mario, jeans with a chain hanging on the side, on his left hand he had a single black fingerless glove, and brown tennis shoes

"Sorry Sebastian, but you're no match for my Ampharos" said Taki with a giggle

Taki had lightly tanned skin, her hair was straight and dyed pink and it was up on a pony tail, the was wearing a zipped up purple hoodie over a white shirt, black jeans and purple converses, on her right hand she had a black fingerless glove like Sebastian

"Oh yeah? Well I demand a rematch!" declared Sebastian

"Oh you are so on" replied Taki looking at him with determination

"Oh you bet it's on, it's on like Donkey Kong" he said returning her look

They both went back to playing while the camera moved to the upper deck where sitting on a table outside was a blonde girl reading a book, this girl had shoulder length straight dirty blonde hair, she had on a short sleeved button up white blouse, with a beige plaid skirt, knee high thin socks , and black flats

She kept reading her book until a brown haired boy approached her from behind, this boy was wearing a backwards red baseball cap over his short hair, he had on a brown trench coat over a yellow shirt, red pants, and black shoes

"Hi there" the boy said standing next to the table

The girl just kept on reading

"I'm Andrew, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked

"I'm Bianca, and yes you may sit" she answered not taking her eyes off her book

"Thanks, so are you excited about the contest?" Andrew asked

"If I weren't, would I be here?" Bianca said flatly

"Well...good point...so I was wondering, if we were to end up on the same team, would you be interested in working with me?" he asked scratching his head

"You're strategizing right now? seriously?" Bianca asked putting her book down, "We haven't even gotten to the island"

"I know, but this competition is all about numbers so it's either gather votes or be the first out" Andrew explained

"I can assure you I will not be voted out first, for the team I land on would be stupid to get rid of me and waste my great knowledge" Bianca stated

"Or they could just vote you off first for being an annoying know it all" Andrew said giving her a smug grin

"I'm done talking to you" the blonde girl said grabbing her book and leaving

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Andrew yelled after her

After that the camera went to another part of the upper deck where a girl was worriedly staring out into the ocean, she had wavy long blonde hair, she was wearing a white silk dress down to her knees, white flats, and a gold bracelet on her left wrist

"I don't know why I did this" she sighed to herself, "I don't even know what to do"

"So you signed up for this show and you don't even know how it works?" someone asked from behind her

The girl turned around startled and stared at the boy standing in front of her

"Oh...hi there" she said with a wave, "I'm Ro...Rosie...yeah Rosie and you are?" Rosie asked

"I'm Josh" he said waving back at her

Josh was wearing a dark blue hoodie with the hood pulled over his short messy silver hair, black jeans, dark blue tennis shoes, but his most weird accessory was the black mask her wore that covered his eyes

"Uh...is wearing a mask like that normal?" Rosie asked giving him a confused look

"It is for me" Josh answered flatly

"Oh...so you heard me say I didn't know how this whole thing is going to happen, is there any way you could help me learn the ropes?" she asked him with a half smile

"Sorry, in this game it's everyone for themselves, especially after the team stage" Josh said matter of fact

"THERE'S A TEAM STAGE?!" Rosie yelled freaking out, "as in other people that you have to keep happy and help so they won't hate you?"

"That's right, and if they hate you they vote you off and you lose your chance at the prize money" Josh answered

"Oh no, I didn't expect this much pressure" Rosie said as she turned pale

"Uh did you even research the show before signing up?" he asked her with a quizzical look

"Not really, I just a commercial for it and signed up" Rosie said blushing

"Well I wish you the best of luck" Josh said before walking off

"Thanks" Rosie said as she hung her head, "I'll need it"

As she looked over the railing sadly, the camera zoomed out of the grey boat and zoomed in on the red boat to show a boy sitting on the railing of the boat with a huge grin, he had on a pink suit shirt open to show a white shirt with pink pants, he had on a purple tie to go with his purple top hat over his short blonde hair, and purple shoes

"Oh man I can't wait! I just know this experience is going to be so super duper! I can hardly contain my excitement!" he shrieked

He then got off the railing and gave a spin

"I can't wait to meet the other people!" he cheered while spinning

"Pshh, amateur" someone scoffed form behind

The blonde boy looked behind him to see a boy leaning against the wall of the boat, this boy was a bit taller than him, he hard short brown hair, lightly tanned skin, he was wearing a sweater with red and black horizontal stripes, black pants and red tennis shoes

"Well aren't you ready to meet new people?" the blonde boy asked, "OH! by the way I'm Tony" he said pointing to himself

"Psh, not if they're going to act like you the whole time" the other boy said, "And name's George"

"But friends are the best thing anyone could have" Tony said happily giving another spin

"You're not going to break into song are you?" George asked giving him a worried look

"AH!...no..." said Tony as he threw the microphone he was holding over board

"Good, and by the way, I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to win this competition" George said assertively

"AH!"Tony gasped, "How can you say that, everyone needs a friend, and I promise you if we're in the same team we'll be the bestest friends"

George just stared at Tony who was giving him an ear to ear smile

"Yeah...good luck with that" George said as he walked away

"Hey wait up we need to hang out to be friends!" Tony yelled as he ran after him

The camera went to the top of the boat where a girl was juggling various balls skillfully, this girl was very fit, she had her long dark done up pigtails with a gold ribbon streaming down each pigtail, she was wearing a purple tank top, a sky blue short skirt, and purple flats

"Ah...I sure do miss the circus" she said as she kept juggling

She then put her juggling balls away and stood up straight on the top decks railing and she balanced herself , but she didn't notice a boy watching her

"Now watch, as the amazing Molly conquers...the tight rope" she narrated

She walked the railing with perfect balance but before reaching the railings corner she did a front flip and landed in perfect balance once more

"Woo! and the crowd goes wild!" someone yelled as they clapped

"Whoa whoa!" the sudden yell startled Molly and made her lose her balance and she was struggling to get it back

"Oh I got you!" the boy yelled before running and grabbing her hand just as she was about to fall and pulled safely to the floor

"Oh my gosh you scared me" she yelled at the boy getting up from the floor

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just cheering at how good you performed that trick" he said dusting himself off, "I'm Steven by the way but please just call me Steve, that's what my baseball friends call me"

"Well, thanks for the cheering Steve, I'm Molly" she said extending her hand to him

Steve shook her hand and grinned

"By the way" he said, "you do know that's a railing, not a tight rope right?"

"Of course I do, I was just pretending like I was back at the circus" she answered

"Oh man you come from a circus! Like with animals and clowns?" Steve asked with a grin

"Yup, maybe you've heard of it, it's my family's circus, The White Brothers Circus" Molly announced proudly

"Why that name?" he asked her

"Because my last name is White from my father's side and he and his brother created the circus" she explained

"Oh that makes sense, but no I have no heard of your circus, have you guys ever been to New York?" he asked

"Uh no can't say we have, we usually go to rural areas" Molly said as she scratched her head

"Well after seeing how good your trick was I can't imagine how good your circus must be and just off topic I must say you have a very nice body" Steve complimented her

Molly blushed a deep red

"Uh, thanks" she said

"No problem, you did give me a nice shot of your butt when you almost fell hehe" Steve teased

SMACK!

Molly smacked Steve hard on his face

"Pervert!" she yelled as she stormed off

"Damn, that escalated quickly" he said rubbing his now sore cheek

The camera then switched to a room in the boat with two girls, one was sitting on the bed holding a doll that resembled her, and the other one was pacing around the room the one sitting on the bed had shoulder length wavy black hair with part of it covering the left side of her face, her hair also had light purple streaks, she was wearing a black tank top, a light purple skirt with black leggings under it going down to her thighs, light purple converse, and purple fingerless gloves

"May I ask why you are pacing so much?" she asked the other girl not looking up from her doll

The other girl stopped and just turned to shoot her a glare, this girl had her long straight blonde hair covered by a black beanie, a black shirt under a red leather jacket, red and orange striped pants, and black shoes

"Because freak girl, I have to keep my mind focused for the upcoming challenge" the blonde answered

"What makes you so sure there's even going to be a challenge?" the other girl asked stoically, "And by the way...I'm Caroline, not freak girl"

"Hello? This is Total Drama, Chris always throws a challenge when everyone arrives, and I don't care who you are" the blonde answered with a snarky tone

"Well may I ask who you are?" Caroline asked giving the other girl a blank stare

"Uh..whatever, I'm Penelope and all you need to know is get in my way and you'll be on the boat of losers sooner than you think"

"Well with that attitude you'll have a hard time getting your team to keep you Penelope" Caroline said as she began to make a new doll

"Ha! Yeah right, if my teammates think that getting rid of me will benefit the team they got it all wrong, I've got strength and smarts" Penelope scoffed

"Well I wish you the best of luck" Caroline said before murmuring "I just hope I'm not in your team"

"What was that?" Penelope asked angry

"Nothing" Caroline answered as she kept working on her new doll that now began to look like Penelope

The camera zoomed out of their room to the dining room of the boat where a boy was sneakily crawling next to the table to avoid being seen, after making sure no one was watching he grabbed an Elvis Presley commemorative plate from a shelf, this boy had short messy black hair with teal streaks going through it, he wore sunglasses, a leather jacket over a navy blue polo, grey jeans, and navy blue shoes

He gave a huge grin as he watched the plate

"Oh yeah, this will be worth something" he said before going to hide it in his jacket

Before he could hide it though somebody grabbed his hand and pulled him up

"What are you doing idiot?" the guy who caught him asked

"Uhh nothing?" said the other boy obviously lying

The boy who caught him was wearing a white hoodie with a lightning in the middle, brown jeand, and white shoes

"Please don't turn me in, I can't go back to juvie" said the first boy looking scared

"Maybe I should tell on you cause you're so stupid" Said the second boy, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Mark" the boy with the sunglasses answered

"Hmmm whatever, I'm Chris but I don't like that name so I go by Scamps and you better call me that if you know what's good for you" Scamps threatened as he let Mark go

"Uh...ok?" Said Mark rubbing the wrist Scamps was holding

"What's going on here?" asked a girl as she joined the boys

This girls was wearing a bright blue tank top, short jean shorts, black combat boots, her long black hair was done up in a ponytail and her bangs covered her right eye

"This idiot was trying to steal from the boat" Scamps informed her

"Oh...well whatever" said the girl with a shrug

"WHAT?!" shouted Mark and Scamps

"What do you mean whatever? He was stealing!" yelled Scamps

"Yeah but it doesn't affect us does it?"she asked

"Exactly! Thank you! I'm Mark by the way" Mark said as he extended his hand at her

"Uh...I'm Crystal nice to meet you" the girls said shaking his hand before turning to Scamps

"I'm Scamps, and you're both idiot!" he yelled before storming out of the dining room

"Well he has issues" Mark said

"You got that right" Crystal added

The camera then zoomed out of the red boat and panned towards the last boat which was the blue one, it zoomed in on a girl sitting on the top deck holding a puppet in her likeness, she was wearing an ankle length yellow sundress, with a denim jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, on her feet were brown sandals, her light brown hair was neck length and wavy and parted to the side, she was currently talking to her puppet that was wearing everything she was and the hair matched as well

"Well Marissa Jr. looks like we're in for the summer of a lifetime" the girl told her puppet

"Just remember to focus on the game Marissa" the puppet said in a squeakier version of Marissa's voice

"Don't worry I will Marissa Jr." Marissa told the puppet with a smile

"That's so cool! How do you make her talk! Totally epic!" said another girl bouncing happily around Marissa

"Oh hi" Marissa greeted the second girl, "You are?"

"Oh I'm Vanessa nice to meet you Marissa and Marissa Jr." Vanessa said while shaking their hands wildly

Vanessa had long red hair done up in pigtails, she had light skin, she was wearing and orange polo shirt, a white silk skirt down to her mid-thigh, and orange converse

"Nice to meet you too Vanessa" Marissa said

"So tell me, how do you the voice for Marissa Jr.? It sounds so cool" Vanessa asked eagerly

"Well you see, I have been practicing ventriloquism so long that I can now mimic anyone's voice after I hear it" explained Marissa

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked

"What do you mean?" Marissa repeated sounding exactly like Vanessa

"Wicthcraft!" yelled Vanessa running around the corner and hiding

"_If she believed it, it'll so easy to win this" _Vanessa thought to herself

The camera showed Marissa again giving a small giggle

"Well, I guess we'll be arriving soon" said Marissa Jr.

"I'm so excited!" Marissa cheered

The camera panned over, to a lower deck where a boy was watching some dolphins leap out of the water, he had curly brown hair under a green beanie, he had a yellow long sleeve shirt under a green short sleeve shirt with a brown dog paw print on it, khaki pants, and brown tennis shoes

"Hi Mr. Dolphin! I hope this migration was good for you!" the boy yelled at a dolphin, "Man I hope I meet lots of new animals"

"Can they understand you?" asked a boy next to him that was doing karate movements

This boy had on a red sleeveless gi with a yellow belt, he had a golden dragon on the back of his shirt, short spiky black hair, and he was barefoot

"Uh no...but I don't mind talking to them" explained the first boy

"Oh ok then, I'm Shang by the way nice to meet you" the second boy said as he did a roundhouse kick

"Hi Shang, I'm Luis and I'm glad to meet you too" responded the first boy ducking under Shang's kick

"I am so pumped for this contest, how about you Luis?" Shang asked as he did more karate movements

"Oh definitely, I can't wait to meet all the cute little animals" said Luis with a huge smile

"Let me guess...you love animals" said Shang

"Oh how can anyone not, they're so cute, sure some are dangerous but only if you hurt them first" explained Luis

"Well my creature loving friend, I think we might be teammates" said Shang looking out into the sea

"Really? What makes you say that?" asked Luis

"Well I see to boats going the same way we are and we're almost at that island over there" explained Shang pointing to the red and grey boat then to an upcoming island

"Hmm I see what you mean, well I'll be glad to work with you friend" said Luis extending a hand to Shang

"Same here little buddy" said Shang shaking Luis's hand with a firm grip

The camera then panned away from them to another girl who was sitting on the railing facing the water, she had brown hair done into twin braids that draped over her shoulders under a cowboy hat, she had light skin and a fit body, she wore a red plaid shirt which she had tied up to under her breasts to show her midriff, tight jeans, and brown cowboy boots , she also had some freckles on her cheeks

"Well don't that view beat all?" she asked herself, "I hope this here contest is full of action and fun, I can't wait to start those challenges"

"Boy you said it Betsy" said another coming out of a door under a sign labeled "Kitchen"

"Oh Peggy thanks goodness you're here, look at this here view" The first girl known as Betsy said

"Wow pretty" said the second girl known as Peggy as she joined Betsy at the railing

Peggy was a tall plump girl, she had on a red shirt with the words "Cool Cat" written on it, khaki pants, and brown shoes, her neck length light brown hair was down with the exception that a portion of it was used to make a side pony tail

As they two girls continued to enjoy the view the camera panned into that door labeled kitchen, which in fact showed a kitchen with a girl in it throwing random ingredients into a pot and other ingredients towards the walls without looking away from her pot or ingredient labels, behind her were two boy covering themselves from the incoming ingredients

"Yes, this will be most perfect!" the girl cheered to herself as she threw some pepper in the pot

This girl had chocolate brown skin, her black hair was done up in a pony tail that drooped over her left shoulder, she wore a green shirt, dark brown pant, white shoes, a white apron over her clothes, and a chef's hat on her head

"I Jennifer will prove myself to the all mighty Chef Hatchet as a great chef" she claimed as she held up a spatula before she went back to throwing ingredients

"Uh...miss Jennifer? Would you be so kind as to stop throwing ingredient at us?" one of the boys asked Jennifer

"WHAT?!" yelled Jennifer before she turned to glare at the boys but mainly at the one who had asked the question

"Well it's only that me and what was your name again?" the first boy asked the second boy

The first boy hard short blonde hair, a white loose tank top, knee length beige shorts, and black tennis shoes, he also had almost pale white skin and he looked really thin

"I'm soldier Al at your service" the second boy answered as he saluted the first boy and Jennifer

"Right, and I'm Billy" said the first boy pointing at himself

The second boy known as Al had short messy dark brown hair but you almost couldn't see it do to the fact that on his head he wore a green camouflage helmet with the straps hanging, a white tank top, green camouflage pants with the ankles part tucked into his brown combat boots

"I don't care who you are, you do not interrupt me while I am cooking!" Jennifer shouted at them

Right there the pot she had been mixing ingredients into started to boil

"Ooo it's ready" Jennifer squealed as she ran back to the stove and turned it off

The two boys got up and joined her at the stove

"Hmm, it smells quite good, mind if we have a taste?" asked Billy

"Ugh sure, but please back off a little dude you really stink" said Jennifer plugging her nose and handing him and Al a spoon with what she had made in the pot which looked like a cloudy brown fluid

"Thank you ma'am" saluted Al as he grabbed a spoon

"Enjoy" said Jennifer

Billy and Al looked at each other before they put their spoons into their mouths but as soon as they did their faces contorted due to how horrible it tasted, immediately both boys spit out what they had eaten and ran out of the kitchen gagging

"Hmm, guess it wasn't ready" said Jennifer scratching her head, "maybe it needs more pepper"

She was about to grab the pepper when the boat's air horn blew

The camera then changed to a dock where the three boats stopped at and put the walk ways where the contestants walked out of their respective boats and gathered with Chris with the people they had traveled with

Chris gave them all a huge smile before he spoke

"Welcome campers to Total Drama Redo" he shouted throwing his arms in the air

**Theme Song." I Want To Be Famous"**

After the theme song played all the contestants were giving Chris a confused look

"What just happened?" asked Luis

Chris then put his arms down before he spoke once more

"Oh nothing, that was just our cut to the theme song" he explained

"Hmmm...quite a suspicious way to do it if you ask me" pointed out Lisa

"Well what do you know?" Chris asked, "Moving on, welcome campers to the newest season of Total Drama, you have all been picked to compete for the fabulous prize of 3 million dollars!"

The contestants cheered at this announcement

"Now, I'm pretty certain you are all familiar with how things work in this show, but just for our first time viewers I'll explain" Chris said before clearing his throat

"Basically, we will put you all to the test in the most grueling, toughest, nastiest challenges, if a team loses they will meet me at the Camp Fire Ceremony where the team will vote and the person with the most votes will leave the island immediately empty handed"

The contestants nodded to show they understood

"What are these teams you may ask?" The devilish host asked them with a smug grin

"I'm gonna guess the people that were with us on the boat we came here in?" Bianca said

"Well...way to spoil it" said Chris as he narrowed his eyes at her, "But you are correct, I hope you liked your shipmates, since you'll be spending the summer until one of two things happen, one you get voted off or two you make the merge"

"Which I totally will" scoffed Penelope

"Get voted out? Yeah you sure will" said George from behind her

Penelope just glared at him then stomped on his foot with her own

"Ow!" yelled George

"Anyway...it's time to take roll, if you were on the grey boat please get together and make any sound to let me know you're here when I call your name" instructed Chris as he pulled out a clip board

"Andrew!"

"Here" said Andrew shuffling a deck of cards

"Rosie!"

"Present" she answered meekly

"Sebastian"

"Here and ready to get my game on!" exclaimed Sebastian

"Lisa"

"My cover has been blown!" Lisa shrieked as she tried to hide herself behind a tree

"Ricky"

"Right here Chris" Ricky answered

"Taki"

"I'm here!" Taki said as she jumped up and down

"Ms. Spoils it I mean Bianca?"

"Here and rude" Bianca said adjusting her glasses

"And lastly Josh"

He got no response

"Josh! Where are you?" Chris yelled

"I'm right here" Josh said appearing behind Chris

"Oh my god!" Chris yelled as he was startled, "Don't do that, now go join your team"

"Will do" Josh said as he joined the rest of the group he had traveled with

"You all will be making up the first team known as...The Hunting Wolfs!" Chris announced

With a ping a grey icon with a wolf head appeared over them as they all cheered for their new name

"Now, people from the red boat huddle up" Chris instructed

"Caroline!"

"Here" she responded stoically

"Mark!"

"Right here my man" Mark said with a wave

"Tony!"

"Here and feeling super duper!" Tony cheered

"George!"

"Here and feeling annoyed" he said glaring at Tony

"Molly!"

"Whoopee!" Molly yelled as she gave a back flip

"Steve!"

"Here and ready to meet the ladies" he said flexing

"Crystal!"

"Here" she answered simply

"And...Chris?"

"It's SCAMPS!" Scamps yelled feeling aggravated

"Like I care" Chris said rolling his eyes, "Now, you from the red boat will make up the second team that will from now on be known as...The Ferocious Bears!"

With another ping a red icon with a side view of a growling bear appeared over them

"That's a pretty cool name" Molly mentioned

"It's sure is, it's super duper" Tony cheered throwing his hat in the air

"Now for the last group, the people on the blue boat please huddle together" Chris said

"Vanessa!"

"Yippee!" she yelled as she gave a twirl

"Shang!"

"Here and ready to compete!" he yelled punching the air

"Luis!"

"Here and ready to meet the cute animals!" Luis said

"Al!"

"Reporting for duty sir!" Al yelled while saluting

"Peggy!"

"I'm here Chris" she said softly

"Betsy!"

"Right here sugar cube" Betsy answered as she played with her lasso

"Marissa!"

"Chris!" she yelled back mimicking his voice then giggling

"Not funny...Billy!"

"Nice to meet ya'll" Billy said with a wave

"And Jennifer!"

"I'm here, and where's Chef?" she asked angrily

"Sadly Chef won't be here this season" Chris explained

"WHAT!? But he's the whole point of watching this show!" Jennifer said

"Actually that's me" Chris retorted glaring at her, "Now join your group"

"Fine" Jennifer said in a sulky tone

"Ok, so the group from the blue boat will make up our third and last team, and they will be known as...The Killer Whales!" Chris shouted with glee

With a final ping, a light blue icon of a breaching whale appeared over them

"So now that we went over the rules and set up the teams...what say we kick off the first challenge?" Chris asked the teens smiling smugly

"Bring it on" challenged Penelope

"We can totally win" said Ricky

"You'll have to beat us first" scoffed Shang

"Well, great to see you're all excited for this" said Chris, "For this challenge you will have to find you campsites first, and once you arrive the challenge will be there waiting for you all"

"But where might we find these campsites?" asked Rosie softly

"I'm glad you asked Rosie" answered Chris, "You will all follow these maps to your campsite, Wolfs you're in the West, Bears are in the North, and Whales are in the East"

As he said this he threw a map to Andrew, Penelope, and Vanessa

"Oh for whoever caught the map, congratulations you three are team captains" Chris announced

"WHAT!?" yelled Scamps, "How is that even a fair way to decide?! I should be this teams captain!"

"Well you're not so get over it, now teams you better hurry because the later you start the challenge the darker it'll get" Chris instructed

All the teams nodded in agreement

"Ok, well on your marks...get set...GO!" Chris shouted

With that all three team ran into the forest in different directions, then the camera focused back on Chris

**(Conclusion)**

"Well there you have it valued viewers! This season has started and so has the first challenge, which team will lose? And who will they send home? Find out next time in Total...Drama...Redo!" Chris shouted throwing his arms in the air

_Author's Note- Finally I managed to rewrite this after the first site deleted it, but I don't mind it too much since it allowed me to change things I didn't like the first time I wrote this, so I hope you all like it so far and I hope to have the next part up really soon so please read and review if you please =D_


End file.
